Far Away
by LOSTrocker
Summary: This is my first Pirates ficcy. It's a oneshot. Sorry for shortness. Pairing will be revealed at the end. Takes place at the end of the first movie: The Black Pearl. Elisabeth asks her heart where it truly lies...


**Author's Notes:** This is my first Pirates ficcy. It's a oneshot. Sorry for shortness. Pairing will be revealed at the end. Takes place at the end of the first movie: The Black Pearl. Inspired by the song Far Away by Nickelback, hence the title. Love those guys, love the song.

_"…__I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'__Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say__  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long__  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and__  
never let me go."_  
- Far Away, Nickelback

**  
Far Away:**  
By: LOSTrocker

Of course he had to compose himself in front of everyone when she confessed whom she really loved. He didn't want to lose his dignity in front of men who admired him. They would lose their respect, after all he was a man of battle, of station, and to lose oneself because of a woman, that was clearly unheard of. However, when he was alone in his quarters, Commodore James Norrington broke down. It was if someone had died to him, and in a way, someone had. He did. His heart stopped.

"Elisabeth are you all right?" Will asked when the two were finally alone.

"I'm fine." she lied, which Will could tell. He could see it in her eyes.

"No, you're not." he said. Elisabeth couldn't look at him. Her eyes still clued to the spot where the Commodore had stood. How could she had done that to him? The hurt in his eyes were hard to ignore. He was the one who loved her from the begging.

"...James..."

Will sighed. He knew she still loved him, rather she admit it or not. He didn't want to be the cause of another man's heartache and force Elisabeth to love him, that wasn't right. He told this to her. "Look, if you still love him, then go to him."

"What?" she asked, taking aback by his actions. "But Will I love you."

"I think you only think you do." he corrected her. "Ask yourself again where your heart truly lies..."

Elisabeth listened. It didn't beat for Will. It stopped for a moment when James left. Tears came to her eyes.

"Will, I'm so sorry..."

He gave her a small smile. "Don't be, especially when love is concerned. Now go. He's waiting for you."

Elisabeth returned his smile and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "You're a good man Will Turner." Then she left.

When she was out of sight, Will turned to the sea. It was calling out to him.

Elisabeth knew where to find James and when she did, her heart went out to him. He wept. Out of all these years of knowing him, she had never seen him in this state before. She was hesitant as she approached him. She just prayed that he would forgive her. Elisabeth reached out a comforting hand and placed it upon his shoulder. James nearly jumped out of his skin. He was so lose in his lose that he never knew someone else had graced him with their presence. He was surprised to find who it was. "Elisabeth... What are you doing here?"

"Did I hurt you that badly James?" she asked, reaching up her free hand to wipe away his tears.

"Please, don't mock me now." he pleaded.

"I'm not." she corrected. "I'm here for you."

"What?" he asked, confused. "You chose the boy."

"I've been lying to myself this all time, but they say love is blind, but my eyes are open now, and all they see is you."

For the first time he saw it. There was love in her eyes. He smiled. James took her into his arms and they let themselves grown close until their lips brushed against one another. This was a moment James had been waiting for all his life. It was soft at first but deepened. Elisabeth smiled as they kissed. This was indeed wonderful. Yes, this was her heart truly lied: with James.

Fin.

**Author's Notes: (continued):** Yes, I'm a Norribeth snipper. I've been a fan of this pairing ever since I saw the first Pirates movie. I was very disappointed when Elisabeth ended up picking Will instead of Norrington, and after I saw the last Pirates movie, I couldn't stand it. I had to write a fic centering around these. Long live the Commador! Hopefully more Pirate fics will follow.


End file.
